


ive never been in love

by ToastyWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, george crushing on dream, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyWasTaken/pseuds/ToastyWasTaken
Summary: George has a storm comin'.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	ive never been in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this kinda links to [this fic!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583153) go ahead and give it a read as well!! uhhhhh,,,,,really unedited!!   
> okay enjoy!!

“You sure do spend a lot of time out here.” Dream blundered loudly, following the fence around the hill down to the shore where George laid in the warm sand. 

  
  


“It's peaceful.” he said simply, hardly even sparing a glance at the taller as he sat down next to George’s outstretched legs. He watched as Dream pulled out his phone and hunched over it. George nudged him with his foot.

  
  


“Put it away Dream, just watch the clouds with me.” George scoffed as Dream shoveled his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and flopped down next to George, who coughed up sand and lightly shoulder checked Dream who just chuckled. George knew how close they were, how close his face was to Dream’s, the way his body heat engulfed George in a hug similar to when George first landed.

  
  


The clouds morphed shapes fast in Florida, George gathers. They moved as the wind pushed them forward like the waves one the ocean. It was early morning, the sun shining dimly behind them as the moon faded over the horizon. The sky was a deep pink color, the clouds moving fast against the pink canvas of the sky. 

  
  


“You ever think about how the sky changes color?” George asked and Dream shrugged.

  
  


“It's a bunch of scienc-y shit I don't want to think about this early.” 

  
  


“Yeah, it is kinda early, isn’t it?” George mumbled, moving his arms to cushion the back of his head, his other arm falling on his stomach, aware of his elbow that was just barely skimming over Dream’s arm.

  
  


“Why are you up this early, anyways?” Dream asked, cocking his head to face George who starred up at the sky. He blinks slowly.

  
  


“Couldn’t sleep i guess. Jet lag or whatever.” George brushed it off, as normally as he could without Dream catching onto what he really wanted to burst out.

  
  


George was out here this early because he leaves in two days. He's been in Florida for a little over two weeks and he still hasn't gained the courage to tell Dream that he liked him. He was hoping, nearly praying, that when he met Dream in person that those feelings would fade or something because maybe Dream put up a fake online persona that he just so happened to fall for ever so gently. Unfortunately, Dream did not put up a fake persona. In fact, George thinks he might’ve fallen for the younger harder since he landed. And while George slammed himself into conversation starters, Dream eased into them and for some reason it ticked George off. Maybe it made him a little sad because Dream couldn’t possibly feel the same way he did if he was able to talk to George as easily as he did. George was a stuttering, flustered mess, sending Dream into hysterical fits of that stupid tea kettle laugh. 

  
  


Dream wheezed lightly. “You’ve been here for over two weeks, how are you not over that already?” He elbowed George in the side and he elbowed him back.

“Shut up, I can't control what my cicada rhythm adapts to or how fast it adapts.” George protested, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, looking over at Dream’s face. George felt his heart drop as he looked at his best friend’s face for the first time that morning, the sun highlighted his hair and his eyes gleamed in the overcast of his bangs, his eyes crinkled with a mischievous smirk , his brows pinched together in mock annoyance. His hoodie was crinkled from sleeping in it, George thinks. There were freckles speckled over his nose with a tinge of a red nose.

  
  


“You’re so dumb.” Dream scoffed and looked back at the sky. George was trying so damn hard to rake his eyes away from his stupidly gorgeous best friend, but when he started getting there, Dream let out a huff of adoration, staring at the colors splayed out on the sky. His eyes searched the sky, almost looking for an answer to something. George felt himself getting hotter, warmth creeping up his neck. He gulped lightly, his heart hammering in his chest. He already knew he was going to say something stupid and ruin  _ everything- _

  
  


“What?” Dream muttered in a quiet, yet playful tone.

  
  


George quickly turned his gaze to the sky. “Nothing, you just have sand in your hair like a loser.” George baited and  _ thank Christ  _ that it worked, Dream shoved him lightly and chuckled. 

  
  


“Says you.” Dream reached up to ruffle George’s hair and George felt a spark in his chest, nearly gasping at the touch before he caught himself. George shoved his arm away and tried to laugh so that it didn’t sound nervous as he felt. He sat up and stared down at dream who had both his arms cushioned underneath his head and he gave George that god wretched smirk. George felt his heart dip and he turned away, trying his best to cover his flustered smile with his hand. 

  
  


“God, you’re so annoying,” George scoffed. He heard Dream shuffle before Dream let his chin fall on George’s shoulder. George felt his heart rate pick up. “You stink.” 

  
  


“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Dream protested.

  
  


“I didn’t! I asked you what cologne you were wearing. I didn't know you wore Bath and Body Works stuff.” George retorted, looking over at his shoulder to find Dream already looking up at him. He had his lips pulled down in a pout, the light still shining from behind him. God. he didn’t need to see that. 

  
  


“Fine, you _ implied  _ that I smelled good.” Dream continued and he poked at the sand. George could feel the rise and fall of Dream’s chest as he breathed in to take in the air. “I mean I guess you smell good now, that's only because you’ve been in my home, though.” Dream teased and George rolled his eyes, a smile falling over his face as he glanced nervously at the ground. It  _ feels  _ like the right moment. But George is too scared. His heart is thumping in his chest from the close contact, his voice felt like it was caught on barbed wire, he couldn’t even speak. He began to wring his hands together feeling hot pricks all over his body suddenly and he began to tap his toes on the ground. He felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his throat.

  
  


Dream must’ve caught onto his body’s cues because he pulled back and scooted some. George missed the contact. He nearly leaned with the direction Dream scooted in before he caught himself.

  
  


That’s the thing that kinda sucked about Dream, though. He was a touchy person all around. George couldn’t tell if it was a ‘i like you’ kind of affection or ‘you’re my homie’ kind of affection. So any contact Dream had with George could entirely be friendly. Unlike George where his touches always lingered, he always tried to brush their hands together in some sort of attempt for Dream to just grab his  _ fucking  _ hand-

  
  


“You alright George?” Dream asked, cocking his head to the side and looked at George with emotion storming in his eyes. George couldn’t tell.

  
  


George remained quiet for a moment and let out a sigh. “You know I leave in two days, right?” George asked carefully, sparing a look over at his friend who was looking over the ocean now.

  
  


“Don’t remind me.” Dream groaned, letting his shoulders fall. “It sucks. If you and i didn’t have stuff planned for videos, i would’ve gladly kept you here a while longer. Even if you brought your laptop or something.”

  
  


“That would’ve been smart, huh?” George chuckled half heartedly. It felt sad. It felt as if he should be mourning, even though he hasn’t lost anything. 

  
  


_ You're gonna lose him. _

  
  


_ Would you rather tell him the last day? What if you ever feel his touch again? What if he ignores you these last two days and it's- _

  
  


_ “ _ Dream.” George blurted out and he watched as Dream’s head whipped towards him. 

  
  


_ You’re fucking  _ kidding  _ me. _

  
  


“George?” Dream asked, leaning towards George with an outstretched hand. George moved away slightly and Dream pulled back his hand as if he’d been shocked. “...George? Are you alright-”

  
  


“I like you.” George blurted out once again and he watched Dream’s face fall blank. 

_ Well now you’ve done it. _

  
  


“I like you.” he repeated, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He presses on, “I came to Florida to hopefully get over you, realize you’re just an idiot, and just he over this stupid crush but…” George mumbled. “I don't know why Iike you. You make fun of me all the time, you laugh so loud but for some reason hearing your laugh just makes me want to make you laugh forever. You dress horribly but so do I and we both like Minecraft and i really want to keep playing with you because you’re my best friend but I'm so scared of losing you because this stupid crush? I hate that I like you so much, I hate yearning to hear your voice in TS, I hate yearning for your stupid comments that makes it seem like you like me because surely you don't?” Dream wasn't talking so all he could was keep rambling till he sad something but George doesn’t want to look up.

  
  


“Can you just fucking  _ say  _ something? I’m trying here and you’re making me feel worse-” George was cut off by rapid hands cupping his jaw, his eyes widened and he saw that… Dream was kissing him. It felt soft and warm and he pulled his arms over Dream’s neck and pulled him closer. George's heartbeat was roaring in his ears. Dream felt ridged, awkward and he was so glad that he wasn’t the only one who didn't know what to do. He didn’t know if he was supposed to move his lips or something, turn his head like in the movies, maybe?

  
  


Oh right. They were human. 

  
  


George pulled away, breathless. He stared back at Dream who was on his knees, still cupping Georges jaw with his hands. “You were really bad at that.” George joked. And Dream laughed and rolled his eyes. “But maybe we could do that again?” George offered and Dream happily obliged, leaning in, more comfortable this time. He felt Dream’s lips move more confidently against him and George sighed with contempt.

  
  


Dream pulled back and leaned his head on George’s shoulder. “I like you too, George.” Dream spoke softly and it felt like the world fell away and it was just them two on that beach, at 6 in the morning. His stomach was erupting in butterflies as Dream pulled him in for a hug.

  
  


“What now?”

  
  


“Can i be your boyfriend, George?” Dream whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his back.

  
  


“God,  _ yes.”  _ George groaned, his face feeling hot against the cold wind.

  
  


Maybe they only had two days to act as couple-y as possible, but George could settle for talking Dream over TS before seeing him in person again.

  
  


Dream was all he could ask for.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! not my best work! but i really wanted to write something like this!! please follow me on my [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ToastyyWasTaken) i post artwork there!! ily!!


End file.
